Just Imagine MY Life
by masterPixelation
Summary: This is my first story...based on a true story. And her life begins... Sucky Summary I know. NO FLAMES!
1. And it Begins

Just Imagine

It was a very calm evening in the town of Atlanta, Georgia. This is the beginning of a story about a girl by the name of Alexandria Lase. She was a 9th grader at a school called Camorra High. This is her story about her life.

Hi I'm Alexandria and as you have noticed I'm not very popular or liked by many people. I just sit in the back of the room by myself. If people got to know me they would see how optimistic I actually am. I only have 3 friends that have noticed out of the whole time I have known them. They are my only friends. My friends are Brooke, Nicole, and my best friend Zack. They are the only people that don't think of me as weird. My friends are my life-lines. Brooke is on my field hockey team, Nicole is my next door neighbor, and Zack is my elementary and middle school friend. Brooke and Nicole think that I like Zack, but I'm not really sure how he feels so I don't say anything about it. Although it is Brooke and Nicole's favorite subject to bring up around Zack. To be quite honest I have had a crush on Nick ever since 6th grade and it has never gone away.

I was heading to my third bell class with Zack and Nicole. I lost count how many times Nicole brought up the subject of boys on the way to art. This is one of my favorite classes because our teacher lets us talk and hang out instead of doing boring old work. I wish all my teachers was that simple! Unfortunately I had Algebra after this, my worst subject. It is okay though because Zack sits next to me in that class, so he helps me out a lot. He and I usually help with homework after school because we both play sports, so we both stay after. Today was different though. Zack was acting very strange and he was very distant. After a few minutes of awkward dreaded silence he finally spoke up. "Hey," he said "I kind of like this girl in school." Great. He had to bring up the subject the subject that don't ever have to talk with the guy I like with.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Little boy has a crush!

Zack's POV

I told her that I liked someone. I really hope she gets the hint. Alexandria just kept giving me a weird look. I wanted to laugh at the face she was making, but this was a serious matter at hand. I am literally trying to tell her something that could change my whole life. The bell had finally rung. Crap! Today is Friday and movie night with everyone! I saw Alexandria leaving the room without me. 'Why is she is such a rush?' I thought. Oh well I can find out later. It took me about 5 minutes to reach the front doors of the school, where all of my friends were waiting for me. We got on the bus and started to head home. Alexandria was sitting behind me talking to Nicole. I turned around to talk to her, but she just brushed me off. 'I wonder what I did. '. When we got to Nicole's house we picked out the movie we wanted to watch. I got the cold shoulder from Alex the whole time. I was starting to worry. Maybe she just has a lot on her mind right now. 'I will just text her tonight and ask what is wrong.'. After the movie was over we all went to the park and hung out. Alex didn't talk the whole time…Something is definitely wrong.

**To be Continued…**


	3. Being Difficult

Alexandria's POV

I'm starting to get really nervous around Zack for some reason. Maybe it is from what he told me earlier. I think I am getting jealous of the girl he likes! My phone started vibrating because I didn't have the ringer on. It started to get on my nerves so I opened the text message I had just received.

From: Zack

Hey.

Me: 

Hi.

From: Zack

Is there something wrong?

Me: 

No…..Why are you asking?

From: Zack

Cuz after what I told you today you have seemed off I guess.

Me:

I was that obvious?!

From: Zack

Well..yaa kind of. O-0

Me:

Well after what you told me today I just got caught off guard.

Zack:

O….well have you figured out who I like yet?

Me: 

No not really…I don't really want to know because I don't want o seem jealous.

From: Zack

O well….I thought you would wanna know…

Me:

Not really. I have to go though bye. See you tomorrow in class.

Well that was an awkward conversation! The one thing I didn't get is that he thought I wanted to know who the girl he liked was. Oh well I guess I will hear about it tomorrow. After that my phone was bombarded with text messages that I was too lazy to read. I just got a shower and went to bed.


	4. A Sour SPot and Theories

Nicole's POV

I went to go pick up Alex and Zack up for the bus stop this morning. Once I got to Zack's door I just walked in and we went to Alex's house. It takes forever for Alex to put on her make-up though. When she finally came out the door I gave her a death glare that she would never forget! As we got to the bus stop I noticed that Zack and Alex weren't really talking at all. So I tried to strike up a conversation with them, so I thought of the first thing that popped into my head. "So anybody here have a crush?" I said. I obviously I hit a sour spot because Alex blushed and Zack just looked away. I think I smell love in the air…Or is that chicken. I really don't know it is hard to tell. When I get to my first class I try to talk to Zack and ask him about this morning, but he said he was trying to work. Haha bullcrap he was just staring into space probably thinking about his crush. I really want to know who it is! Maybe it's some random girl Alex and I don't know. She could possibly be sitting in this room right now! I don't think any of the girls in here are his type though. Then it clicked in my brain. Zack likes…._RIN G! _ I had to get to Alex right away. It was easy to find her because we had lunch together. I had to tell her my theory about Zack's crush and it had to be done now! I just walked up to Alex and slammed my bag on the table. I wanted it to be a scene just like in one of those movies. I started to yell out what I was going to say until Zack came up behind me and ruined the whole thing! I can't believe it! I will just tell her over a text later.


End file.
